For example, if the user processes data using a PC (Personal Computer), he or she processes the display data on the display section (display) of the PC. However, processing the data only on the display section, i.e., a limited area, involves the following problem.
(1) When operated with a mouse, the mouse cursor appearing on the display section of a PC or other device stops at the edge of the screen area of the display section. This makes it impossible to move an object or window in the display area to an area outside the screen area of the display section using the mouse cursor.
(2) If windows and other objects used by the user fill up the screen area of the display section of a PC or other device, many windows are displayed to overlap each other. In order to view an underlying window, the user must, for example, select the underlying window to display it on top or change the overlapping windows into icons. However, the former process makes it impossible to view the windows that have been moved behind other windows. On the other hand, the latter process makes it impossible to view the details of the iconized windows.
There are the above problems. It should be noted that the following process can be performed to use an area larger than the size of the display section of a PC or other device.
(a) Have ready a new physical display and connect the display to the computer operated by the user so that a plurality of displays are available for use.
(b) Set up a virtual desktop on the single display section.
However, the former (a) requires not only a cost of adding a display but also a space. On the other hand, the latter (b) requires the user to enter a command or manipulate an icon appearing, for example, on the tray to access an area other than that which is actually displayed on the display section.
The present invention is intended to solve these problems by using, for example, mixed reality (MR)-based data processing. It should be noted that Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-304268) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-304269) are examples of the prior art describing mixed reality. These documents describe the process adapted to prepare a three-dimensional map of the real world using images captured by a camera.